Thanksgivukkah - Gobble Tov
by Sugar Stars at Night
Summary: This year a rare quirk of the calendar finds the first day of Hanukkah falling at sunset on Thanksgiving eve. So Eyal and Annie planning to celebrate together in this light and fun holiday tale with even turkey-shaped menorah. Enjoy this five chapter posting, one for each day of this holiday with Annie and Eyal.
1. Wednesday

**_Introduction: _**_Second installment in the Lamorak (Eyal's code name) series of mystery, drama, fun, adventure and romance. Once again this is an Annie driven story with only briefly_ _seeing Eyal's actions and his inner thoughts in foot notes. Please enjoy the lighthearted holiday romp for our favorite spy couple._

* * *

It's a typical Wednesday morning, first thing on the agenda a department up-date in a small conference room near Joan Campbell's office. All present and account for as the DPD only had one mission, tracking the movements of an American nuclear scientist treading in dangerous territory of Afghanistan. Meeting over and some questions about leaving early because of Thanksgiving, Joan's answer was simple, all assignments finished first and not before three o'clock.

Walking out of the door toward her office, "Got a second Annie."

The two women standing in Joan's office, door close which for Annie was a signal something wasn't right, was she in big trouble or what.

"Arthur and I are having a quiet Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow and would like for you to join us. Nothing fancy." Joan with a warm smile.

"Joan that would be wonderful but I'll have to check with someone first."

"Eyal?"

"Oh come on Joan. What makes you think that?"

"It is so obvious. You haven't filled out the Close and Continuing Relationship form yet."

"Hard be to close when we are on two different continents."

"So you have no clue where he is."

"None."

"Get the form Annie. Fill it out and return it to me. Today! Do not protest, just do it."

Well we are off to a great start here, Annie mused as she started on her way to returned to her desk. Been asked by the boss to join them for Thanksgiving dinner and side-stepped because of a damn promise Eyal made months ago. And why would Joan guess it was Eyal, there was no way she would have known about the wonderful week's vacation spent in the Seychelles Islands. Sure she could, after all she is CIA with top clearances. Rats about having a private personal life.

"There is Auggie all intent on something, think I go bug him, cheer me up a bit." Annie muttering to herself with the walk to Auggie's office.

"Hey Walker, heard you tip, tap, tip of your heels."

"Tip, tap, tip. What's that?"

"You favor your left foot which makes a different sound when walking. If you ever decide to start wearing flats I'll be ruined."

"You can always tell by my perfume."

"Once you stop changing it. What's that you got on today?"

"Gianfranco Ferre." Annie couldn't help but smile, a gift from Eyal received last week via special delivery with a simple note. _'Neshama Yafeh'._

"International fair hmmm..." Auggie with that know a secret kinda of grin.

"That's where I work."

"If you say so. So what's cooking?" Auggie trying to find out if she had plans for Thanksgiving without really coming right out and asking.

"If you are asking about Thanksgiving, I'm working on a couple of things. Maybe going to New York."

"Stand in the cold and watch the funny looking balloons float by."

"You're sounding very bar-humbuggish. Lighten up the holidays are near. And your holiday plans?"

"I'm good. Headed home to Mom's and a house full of curtain-twisters and crumb-snatchers."

"That's no way to talk about you nieces and nephews. Be glad you are visiting them. Got to run, have damn stupid form to fill out for Joan. Happy Thanksgiving Auggie."

"Yeah, you too Walker."

Next stop personnel department for the CCR form. Wasn't that a musical group? Annie smile yeah, they sang _Bad Moon Rising_ - love that song. Annie chuckling, hope Eyal is not a bad moon. Turning left she stopped cold. It couldn't be but there he stood talking to Arthur just before they walked into Arthur's office. Why hadn't she heard from him? He should have called or was this something like a quick trip - in and out without even so much as hello. After all he was Lamorak and reporting to only Arthur, damn it, he is on a mission and she guessed that would be the only glimpse she would get of him this Thanksgiving.

She had to get out of the building before a chance meeting. Annie hurried down to the parking lot and to her car, she could feel the tears of disappointment welling up and it made her mad. She did a quick search of the visitors parking but no gray Ford Taurus. How in the hell did he get here, beamed down by Scottie she was sure. Once more she was jumping to conclusions without any reason except seeing Eyal Lavin standing in CIA's building. Opening her car door, there lay on the seat a note and her cell phone. He's back to lock picking. First the note, she opened it - _Hi Neshama, read your text. _Now she was feeling bad about tearing up. Picking up her cell, _'Dinner tonight my place. E.'_

Fine, he is keeping his promise and that made Annie happy. Maybe Joan will see him in Arthur's office and ask about dinner. Deep down I think she likes him more than she will admit. Best thing for her to do right now is get the CCR form and complete it. Joan must have known he was coming into DC today and that's the reason for such a big push. Annie thinking how to avoid a run in with Eyal, take the side door to personnel - yeah the move to make. But he may be using the side door. Okay, front door, thru the main lobby and straight to personnel, get the form and fill it out there and back to Joan's office. Easy Annie, button up and do it.

Coming off the elevator looking both ways and checking for the tall Israeli, Annie felt the coast was clear for a quick trot to Joan's office. Almost speed walking with the tip-tap, tip-tap sound in rapid motion. She made it safely with the CCR form in hand.

"Here Joan, the completed CCR form you requested."

"Thanks Annie. I'll approve it and get Arthur to co-approve. We don't want any difficulties to arise, do we?"

"Is that all?"

"Just a second Annie." Joan affixing her signature to the Close and Continuing Relationship form, clearly stalling for time.

Annie standing in front of Joan's desk being itchy about hanging around too long on the same floor with Arthur's office. She checking her watch and it was close to early quitting time for the holiday and the perfect excuse to leave.

"You look anxious. Some place you have to be?" Joan still stalling for time, flipping thru some folders on her desk as if looking for something.

"No not really. Just a little last-minute shopping I want to do." Smiling, come on Annie last-minute shopping is for Christmas not Thanksgiving.

"Well if it isn't Annie Walker." The melodious low Israeli voice came from behind.

Wheeling around on her heels, "Eyal, what a surprise."

There stood Arthur beside Eyal, both with guilty smiles wiped across their face as if they being two young boys and had been up to no good.

Joan standing with her hand extended to welcome Eyal. "Glad to see you again. Annie and I just talking about Thanksgiving dinner and both Arthur and I would love to have you join us, that is if you are still in the states tomorrow."

"Thank you. I had no plans for tomorrow and would be my pleasure. This will be my first Thanksgiving. Annie will you be joining also?"

"Yes, Joan had asked me earlier."

"Good than it is all settled. Annie I have some matters to attend to so will you be Eyal's escort out of Langley, you know the protocol." Arthur with a sly grin and a wink from Joan. All going much noticed by Eyal.

Walking outside in the fresh autumn air Eyal gave Annie a slight pinch on the arm, a love pinch and unnoticeable to anyone watching.

"Where is your car?"

"That's why I'm being so nice to you, I need a ride. My Ford was stolen and demolished by some teenagers out for a joy ride and I need to pick up my replacement."

"Okay, where?"

"BMW dealership."

"Moving up in the world and I bet it is grey."

"It's called Mineral Grey Metallic and a pretty piece of equipment. A 640i x Drive Coupe and can't wait to take it out for a test run with you."

The car was ready for Eyal when they arrived; a beautiful low swung polished looking coupé made for speed and dazzling, if a car could be dazzling. Annie watched Eyal go thru the motions of signing the final paper work and receiving the keys, knowing all the while his excitement even if he looked like it was a normal, everyday event to pick up a fine-looking new car.

"Let's drop off your car at my apartment and take this beauty for a spin around town." Eyal with a beaming smile of happiness.

Annie could tell Eyal was in a marvelous ecstatic mood, not only with his car but something else was putting him over the moon. She could only guess it had something to do with his meeting with Arthur but didn't ask, not yet. Sitting in the passenger seat watching Eyal maneuver thru traffic and headed out of DC on to I66 going west, pass Centerville and turning into Manassas Battlefield Park.

"The park is closing but we can go for a walk around the fringe." Eyal holding the door for Annie.

Darkness had fallen and the air was crisp, a good evening to bundle. The place was deserted and as they walked shuffling fallen leaves with their feet, it was a care free time, just the two of them in the moon light. Annie turning her coat collar up and stepping close to Eyal as they walked.

"So how has you love life been?" Eyal giving her a playful hug.

"What love life is that? The one with my imagery ghost, you know him, the one that can vanish into thin air."

"I'm sorry Annie. I was in a very deep cover and it is my practice to protect those close to me by not contacting them. My wife never could understand that and I hope you appreciate that."

"I really can Eyal. Both of us live different lives from the normal world and it is hard. I did miss you."

"And at times lonely." Slipping his arm around her waist, "What do you think? Is there something between us that we have denied for three months? I know I've had awful notions of you moving to someone else - a non ghost. Tell me it's not so."

"If you call having a beer or two with Eric Barber moving on to someone else then yes."

"I'm going to shaping my skills and woo you all over again. Competition with Eric is pretty keen, need to really be on my toes." Giving her waist a tug to bring Annie a little closer.

"You are charming I must say."

"I try. Isn't the evening lovely, a quiet escape from our missions, just the two of us, a beautiful Harvest Moon and four days of freedom." Eyal had stopped and pulled Annie a little closer to him.

"A lover's moon." Annie looking up at this charismatic and handsome Israeli. Placing her hand gently on his chest as she tiled her face to him.

"You are a most beautiful woman Neshama." With his hand slowing trailing the outline of her face, resting under the chin, he gently lifted her lips to meet his with a tender kiss. She reaching around his neck, he picked her off the ground, the kiss becoming more passionate and both indulging in the ambiance of the embrace. He slowly released her as she slid down his front, the both knowing this is what they had been missing for three months, being together.

"Shall we continue this in the back seat of the BMW, you know baptize the car in the proper way." Eyal guiding her toward the car.

* * *

**_Eyal:_**_ Shaking Arthur's hand with the final agreement, both men seem to be very pleased with the contract. Eyal feeling delight with his move. Catching a quick glance of Annie standing in Joan's office turned to Arthur. "Mind if we stop by Joan's office for a quick hello."_

_"Good idea."_

_The conversation was brief and as Eyal had in the back of his mind, a way to get Annie lone with him long before dinner. To him she looked beautiful, more so than the last time they were together and oh how he wanted to take her in his arms but damn it, not standing in a glass enclosed office with the good folks in the bull-pen watching. _

_Picking up his new toy, the prize he had wanted for years, a fine driving sport machine that he didn't have to hide, so call be incognito. Still grey in color but that is his style, pure classic. Sliding into the driver's seat, with his sweet lady beside him, life was good. Putting the BMW thru some minor paces he was thrilled and only wanted to take her (BMW) on the open road, enjoy the freedom of being man and machine. Oh yeah, Annie could come along also if she wanted too. He would be only in the states for the weekend but when he returned..._

_As he had guessed the park was empty and he pulled the car to a far end of the parking lot under a stand of oak trees now bare of leaves. As he walked beside Annie his desire growing with every second had a bright idea to baptize the car, no waiting to return to his apartment. Once in the car and a small back seat he had second thoughts, what the hell to do with his long legs. Love his Neshama, Annie had the solution and the car was properly baptized to Eyal's delight._


	2. Thursday

Thanksgiving day and early morning found Annie wearing an oversize T-shirt to make-do as a nightgown or something. She reached to were Eyal should be but only an empty pillow and no Eyal. Opening her eyes and focusing on the grayness of the morning, she smelt the coffee, a wonderful welcoming smell to morning. Climbing out of bed she found a plaid flannel shirt with long sleeves over the foot, Eyal's answer to a robe for her. She was glad to slip it on as it was a bit cool in the apartment, rolling up the sleeves as she strolled into the kitchen. Eyal already with a cup of coffee and reading the Washington Post.

"Morning sunshine." She greeted him with her _'I love being near you_' smile.

"Morning Neshama, coffee?" Eyal putting down the paper and pouring Annie's first cup of the morning.

"Didn't know you got the paper delivered."

"I don't. It's Mrs. Walberg's paper, she is my neighbor and in Israel for Hanukkah with her family."

"Hanukkah, isn't that at Christmas time?" At that moment Annie knew she need to bone up more on the Jewish holidays and their religion.

"Most of the time yeah but this year it's a rare happening. Today is the second day of Hanukkah." Eyal pulling out of the refrigerator a large bowl of cut up fruit. "I'm thinking a light breakfast, bread and fruit. Leave plenty of room for Joan's Thanksgiving dinner."

"You didn't light a candle last night."

"I only celebrate if and when I'm in Tel Aviv with my family. It's a big deal for my mom to have the family around. I'm leaving late Sunday night for Israel to spend the last three days with them. Have to keep my mom happy."

Annie was angry with herself, she had not gotten Eyal a gift or for that matter gifts for each night. "I didn't get you anything for the holiday, I'm so sorry."

"Oh yes you did. Couldn't have asked for a better gift last night."

"Does that count?"

"Yes. Sex is very important in the Jewish life style." Eyal grinning with a sparkle in his dark eyes. "Fact is it is so important that we should welcome Thanksgiving in the same very special way." Tilting his head and raising his eyebrows.

Breakfast can wait, the bed is calling as Eyal picked Annie up in his arms for another magnificent round of love making. An hour later and they finally ready for breakfast, Annie watching Eyal as he prepared a light and simple breakfast.

"This bread is delicious."

"Pumpkin-potato bread served with pure honey. Mrs. Walberg baked me a couple of loaves for Thanksgiving. She is trying to Americanize me, with her Jewish cooking."

"Is this traditional Hanukkah food. I've heard some great food is severed."

"Nope. Which reminds me, I need to get started. I asked my mom to send me her recipe for Sufganiyot better known as jelly filled doughnuts and great for after dinner with coffee or in my case, fine wine and I want to take it with us to the Campbell's."

"Shouldn't we take a bottle of wine also?"

"You know where the wine closet is, go find a light wine that goes well with turkey." Eyal busying himself with mixing batter for the doughnuts.

"What about this?" Annie showing Eyal a bottle of 2008 Didier Dagueneau Silex.

"Perfect Neshama."

Placing the bottle on the coffee table, "I should be heading home for a change of clothes. Don't want to show up at the Campbell's in the same outfit I had on yesterday."

"Check the closet. See if you like what I brought from Rome for you."

Checking the bedroom closet, there on the back of the door hung an edgy leather oxblood pencil skirt, a silk and cashmere blend Gucci top with a graceful cowl neck collar in a deep cream color and Bruno Magli fine Italian leather flats. Annie couldn't believe her eyes. Eyal had perfect taste in classic clothing, that also matched her conservative style.

"Eyal you shouldn't have."

"Got bored one day and went shopping. Hope you like the flats."

"Oh I do. I'm surprised at the flats through."

"Those damn stilettos make you favor your left leg. You walk so much more gracefully when wearing flats."

"I thought men like stilettos, make my legs look longer."

"I don't know about the other men in your life but I like for you be comfortable and graceful. Hope I didn't hurt your feelings."

"No, not at all. Auggie told me the same thing yesterday about favoring my left leg. That's what I like about you, being candid." Giving Eyal a kiss. He patting her on the ass leaving a large floured handprint.

"So what should we fill the doughnuts with, apricot or peach jelly."

"Some of both." Annie starting helping Eyal with lifting the frying doughnuts from the oil. A fun relaxing morning away from any missions. A domesticated morning was really different change and Annie loved it. Many times before Eyal had cooked her meals but this was better, they both were working on the doughnuts, well maybe more Eyal than her but still she was squirting the filling into the warm pastries.

Time was passing fast and soon it was time to dress for dinner with Joan and Arthur. Annie dressing in her new gift from Eyal was stun that everything fit, even the shoes. "How did you know my size?"

"Easy, found a knowledgeable sales lady and with hand motions and some pointing to passing women we figured out your size - European size that is." Eyal demonstrating with his hand the hip and bust proportions and Annie chucking with joy at his antics.

"What about the shoe size?"

"I looked back when we were in Marrakech. Wanted to know what size shoe I was going to be kicked with. Used the American vs European conversion chart."

"I wasn't going to kick you."

"As mad as you were storming out of the flat that morning I wasn't sure." He laughing at her.

Okay she would let it go for now. "Get your coat, the weatherman has said it's in the low thirties today."

"Oh how I hate cold weather. Next year we'll go to Israel for Thanksgiving."

"They don't celebrate Thanksgiving."

"My mom will celebrate anything especially if she thinks I might have found someone to pen me down."

"We're spies. We don't get penned down. Not in our nature."

"She wouldn't believe a sweet thing like you could be a cold-hearted spy anyway. She'll have the whole family in and trust me, the Lavin family can do some celebrating."

Joan had decorated the front door with an all-natural dried wreath of gold maple leaves, red zinnias, bright gold sunflowers and red variegated hydrangea with sprigs of berries to welcome visitors for Thanksgiving.

"I don't know how she does it, wife, mother-to-be and working full-time." Annie has always been in awe of Joan but at times could get really pissed off at her.

"I'm sure the husband helps out."

"Defending the man's side are we." Annie tapping Eyal on the arm.

"Have to protect our species. Ring the door bell Neshama, my hands are full."

Both Arthur and Joan greeted their guess with warm smiles. Arthur spotting the BMW parked in the driveway, "New addition?"

"Pick it up yesterday. Haven't taken it out for a complete shake down yet."

"Let me know, I would like to go with you. After dinner I'll show you my love." Arthur looking over his shoulder at the BMW as they walked into the house.

"I don't know where Eyal's head is but we brought a little something." Annie taking the bottle of wine from Eyal's hand.

"How wonderful, very nice selection." Joan reading the label, she knows her wine.

"Something for after dinner. Sufganiyot."

"Been years since I had any Sufganiyot, last time when I was in Nahariyya during Hanukkah. My Israeli counterpart introduced me to some great food served during that time." Arthur accepting the covered plate of doughnuts. "Have you ever celebrated Thanksgiving?"

"No, this is my first time."

"Do you have any preconceived notions." Joan leading the way to their living room, also beautifully decorated with fresh autumn colored flowers.

"Guess I do. Like most foreigners we all have some preconceived ideas about another country."

Joan pointing to the couch for them to be seated, "I would like to hear yours."

Arthur returning from the kitchen, "Tell us Eyal, it should be good."

Eyal leaning back, getting comfortable, "Watch the Macy's Day Parade while great smells are coming from the kitchen, gather around the table with family and friends, eat until you are ready to explode, unbuckle you belt and if the women will allow, unhook your pants, plop your ass on the sofa and watch two or three bowl games on the telly. Oh yes, you're either asked to help in the kitchen or kicked out for being under foot - did I forget anything."

Arthur in his mild manner laughter, "Everything right on but the booze. Can't watch the football games without consuming gallons of beer or the hard stuff."

"And continue eating." Joan adding as she picked up a plate of stuffed mushrooms appetizers for Annie to have a try. "These are made with turkey sausage and goat cheese, see how you like them. Something new I'm trying."

"Delicious... But Eyal is the food expert." Annie nodding in approval and trying to talk with a mouth full of stuffed mushrooms.

Eyal was already in the pumpkins puffs and fried herbed almonds, "Sure." He taking one of the mushrooms, tasting it, "Perfect Joan, just the right touch of favor."

Arthur had open another bottle of wine, saving the bottle Eyal had brought for dinner. They chatted and slipped wine and nibbled on appetizers all in anticipation of dinner.

Finally, "Shall we go and eat until we explode." Joan standing and leading the way to the dining room. The table was beautifully set with a combination of fruit, berries and dried flowers arranged around a cake plate covered in moss with berries and nuts and a turkey figurine, his tail fanned out holding nine candles.

"A turkey menorah for the holiday. How clever." Eyal with his gracious warm smile of delight.

"In honor of our Israeli guest during Hanukkah. I found it in a gift shop in hopes you would be celebrating with us. They call it a menurkey. Fitting don't you think." Joan sounding pleased with Eyal response.

"Thank you Joan. Nice to be able to celebrate two different holidays together."

"Shall you do the honor of lighting the candles."

"Candle lighting is done soon after sunset but somewhere in this world the sun is setting and it will be dark. Being this is the second day of Hanukkah only two candles are lit but first we must light the Shamash, the center candle. Yes I would be delight to light the menurkey."

With everyone standing around the table, Eyal removed two candles from the menorah and for the center one, he lit it. Taking a candle he begin lighting the first two candles and recite the following two blessings.

"Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech HaOlam, asher kidshanu b'mitzvotav v'tzivanu l'hadlik ner shel Hanukkah."

Lighting the second candle, "Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech HaOlam, she'asah nisim l'avoteinu, b'yamim haheim bazman hazeh."

There was a stillness of reverence over the four as Joan started with reaching to hold hands with the others, after a moment of silence before Arthur begin, "Our Father in Heaven, we give thanks for the pleasures of freedom we enjoy by the courage of our forefathers and their struggles. We give thanks for our friends and family and the many blessings you have given to our humble lives. As we partake of this food may we pray for health and strength to carry on. Amen"

With a gentle squeeze of hands they sat down to enjoy a wonderful fest of Roast turkey with white wine gravy and apple herb stuffing. Sides included, green beans with hazelnuts and brown butter, marmalade cranberry sauce, glazed baby carrots with honey and sweet potato soufflé and of course, hot butter dinner rolls. A pleasurable gathering topped off with pecan pie and Sufganiyot served with coffee. Chatter and laughter all around, an enjoyable celebration.

"You men do whatever, Annie and I will clean up the dishes." Joan wanting time to spend with Annie, away from the office and Eyal.

"Grab your coat Eyal and let me show you my baby." Arthur handing Eyal his coat and slipping on his, they were on their way to the garage.

"Men and their toys." Annie helping Joan with clearing the table.

"Boys never grow up, their toys just get more expensive." Joan chuckling. "So, what do you have plan for the rest of the holidays?"

"Since I completed the CCR form there is no secret about Eyal and me."

"Hasn't been for a long time, you just made it official."

Annie smile, "I'm that bad at keeping a secret?"

"Only when it comes to Eyal Lavin, yes. There is this unmistakable look in your eyes when his name is mention and the way you look at him. No, you didn't keep it a secret. Now back to my question, any plans for the balance of the holidays."

"We'll going to New York for two days and will be back Sunday."

"Annie I don't mean to interfere but be very careful with Eyal, you've been hurt enough."

"What are you saying Joan?"

"The man has a long-standing reputation for being elusive, not committed to anyone. A player you might say."

"I know all that Joan and probably know him better than you do. But thanks anyway for your concern. Now let's talk about your new arrival. Do you have the nursery ready?"

"Yes. Would you like to see it. It's all done in shades of blue and yellows."

"A boy, you are going to have a boy?"

"That's what they tell me." Joan all smiles holding her oversize belly.

* * *

**_Eyal: _**_Stepping into Arthur's garage he saw three cars, a Mercedes, a Lincoln SUV and the slickness loveliness in the corner, away from any chance of being hit by the other cars._

_"Oh yeah now that's what I call a car."_

_"Koenigsegg Argera R, my Swedish girlfriend as Joan call the car. From 0-60 mph in 2.8 seconds with a top speed of 260 but this supercar is electronically limited to 235 mph. What's the difference 260 or 235, they will both kill you quickly."_

_"Have you ever taken her on a closed course?" Eyal walking around the low sports car, a real beauty to behold. _

_"Once, and OMG you talking about an adrenaline rush. This sweet baby will handle like a dream come true. Let's take her out for a ride, not far or the girls with have our necks." Arthur climbing into the driver's seat._

_"I'm your justification huh."_

_"Whatever works." Arthur powering the garage door open and backing this prize and joy onto the street. Shifting into gear, they were off. _

_Pulling back into the garage after being gone for forty minutes, Arthur and Eyal placing a cover over the Argera R, "You much on watching football." Arthur asked._

_"Not this American stuff you call football but I have been known to do some pretty good napping through a game." _

_Just before entering the house Arthur stopped Eyal. "Have you told Annie about the arrangement."_

_"Not yet. The good and bad news will have to wait until the end of our holiday. I'm headed to Tel Aviv this Sunday to spend some time with the family before starting."_

_"Good idea."_

_Eyal mused, splendid idea. Who in the hell knows when I see my love ones again if ever._


End file.
